Sunny
Lee Soon-kyu (born May 15, 1989), also known by her Western name, Susan Soon-kyu Lee and professionally as Sunny, is an American-born South Korean singer, actress and radio host. She is a member of K-pop girl group, Girls' Generation, as a lead vocalist. Biography Sunny was born on May 15, 1989 in Orange County, California, and moved to Wikipedia:Kuwait while she was still an infant. Her family moved to South Korea around the time of the Gulf War. She has two older sisters, who share the same birthday as her but were born in different years. She speaks fluent Korean, along with basic Chinese and Japanese. Her father was in the college band Hwaljooro with Bae Chul-soo. She is the niece of Lee Soo Man, the founder of SM Entertainment. In 1998, Sunny entered Starlight Entertainment and became a trainee for 5 years before transferring to Starworld where she became a member of a duet called "Sugar" which never debuted. One of her older sisters was the manager for Sugar, but when the group disbanded, she became active in other parts of the music industry. In 2007, Sunny was recommended by the singer Ayumi Hamasaki to become an SM trainee. After several months of training under SM Entertainment, Sunny debuted as a member of Girls' Generation that same year. Sunny is a graduate of Baehwa All Girls High School. Career Singing career Sunny has contributed to a couple of soundtracks as a solo artist, singing the theme song "You Don't Know About Love" for the SBS drama Working Mom, "Finally Now" for IPTV's Story of Wine and "Your Doll" for the SBS's Oh! My Lady. She featured on the Heading to the Ground soundtrack, singing a duet with Taeyeon in the song SarangInGulYo and another song titled Motion performed with the vocal line of the group. She participated in the S.E.O.U.L. song project along with Super Junior's Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin and Donghae and fellow group members Seohyun, Sooyoung, Jessica and Taeyeon. Sunny featured in Brown Eyed Girls's Miryo's track "I Love You, I Love You" from her first solo mini album, Miryo A.K.A JoHoney. Voice Acting Sunny took part in voice acting for animated film Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero with fellow labelmate Taemin from SHINee. Theatre Sunny played the lead role of ‘Brenda Strong’ in the Korean production of Broadway musical ‘Catch Me If You Can’, which was opened on 28th March 2012 and with a scheduled run till 10th June 2012. Her performance received positive critical review and was nominated for Best New Actress in the 6th 'The Musical Awards', South Korea's equivalent of Broadway's Tony Award. TV shows She was a permanent member on the show Star Golden Bell until Girls' Generation's song Oh! came out. Sunny alongside with Yuri was a part of reality show Invincible Youth in which they were a part of G7, consisting of 7 girls from idol groups. Due to Girls' Generation's Japanese debut and other activities, Sunny left the show, along with Hyuna and Yuri, in June 2010. On October 17, it was confirmed that Sunny would be joining for the second season of Invincible Youth 2, a Korean reality show alongside with Hyoyeon. She is the only returning member from original G7. On July 6, a representative from S.M. Entertainment reported to the media, that Sunny will no longer be a regular casting member anymore alongside the members of G6 from Invincible Youth 2. The unexpected leave will mean that the July 7th episode of Invincible Youth 2, will be the last episode that Sunny will be featured as a permanent member. Sunny's leave does not include fellow Girls Generation member 'Hyoyeon' who will continue as a member on the show. Show Hosting She was a co-DJ of the radio show Chunji until the broadcast ended in July 2008. She also co-hosted a music show called The M with Kim Hyung Jun of SS501 and Im Seulong of 2AM but had to leave the show due to her busy schedules. Her last appearance as an MC for the show was on April 4, 2010. Sunny, along with other notable celebrities, is part of the star-studded cast on SBS MTV's “Music Island”, taking on the role of main MC. The first episode of “Music Island” was aired on February 24, 8PM KST. In 2014, she is now a DJ of the radio show named "Sunny's FM Date". Public Image Sunny is well known for her cute and innocent image in Korea and amongst Sones, she has been nicknamed 'Aegyo Queen' for her regular aegyo displays and is the shortest member of Girls Generation which adds to her adorable charm. Sunny is also known as the 'Variety Show Queen' for skill and allure on Korean Variety shows. Profile *'Stage Name:' Energy Source SUNNY (활력소 써니 – hwalryeokso Sunny) *'Birth Name': Lee Soon-kyu (이순규) * BIrth Place: 'Orange County, California, USA *'Nicknames: Soonkyu, DJ Soon, Ssun, Sunny Bunny, Aegyo Queen, Choi Danshin (the Shortest), Energy Pill *'Blood type:' B *'Date of Birth:' May 15, 1989 *'Horoscope:' Taurus *'Height: '''158 cm *'Weight: 44 kg *'Religion: '''Christian *'Sibling(s): 2 older sisters (Lee Jin-kyu, Lee Eun-kyu) *'Position(s):' Lead vocalist *'Language:' Korean (Fluent), English (Basic), Chinese (Basic), Japanese (Basic) *'Hobbies: '''Swimming, Playing video games, Playing sports *'Specialty:' Sports, Eloquence, Aegyo *'Favorite color(s): Yellow and Pink *'Favorite food(s): '''Japanese Ramen *'Casted: 2007 SM Casting System *'Training Duration:' 9 Months (previously trained for 5 years in another company) *'School:' Baehwa Girl’s High School (배화여자고등학교) graduated * Personality: Cute, child-like, friendly, extroverted, honest. * Name Meaning: 'Sunny', doesn't have a translation, 'Sunny' as an adjective can be used to describe a person of 'bright and cheery character', this is perhaps why, ' Soon-kyu', chose her stage name as 'Sunny', as she has these characteristics. In Korean, Soon-kyu means 'filial jade'. 'Susan' is Sunny's real and first given western name, it is of Hebrew origin and means 'Lily'. Discography Soundtrack appearances and Solo performances Filmography Film Drama Television series Musical theatre Music video appearances Radio show Endorsements Awards * 2014.xx.xx MBC Entertainment Awards: Rookie Radio DJ Award - Sunny's FM Date Gallery Category:SNSD Member Category:Vocalist